1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, means, system and method for closing a circuit breaker assembly in a time period of on the order of about fifty (50) to one hundred (100) milliseconds either through manual operation or electrical motor operation, and further relates to a control module for such a motor driven circuit breaker operator.
This invention is believed to provide a relatively elegant, cost effective and reliable apparatus, system and method for engaging a charging device to charge or store energy in a stored energy operating mechanism for a circuit breaker system that does not interfere with manual operation of the charging device if electric a control power is lost, and for engaging an electrical charging device that does not interfere with manual operations of the electrical charging device. The charging device may be engaged only if the stored energy operating mechanism is not fully charged. Further, if the charging device is manually operated, it can be interrupted or overrun when the electrical charging device is engaged during manual operation of the manual charging device. The charging device automatically disengages when the stored energy operating mechanism is fully charged. It is also believed that this system may provide a useful control module for such a motor driven circuit breaker operator.
2. Description of the Art
In certain circuit breaker applications, it may be necessary to close a circuit breaker relatively quickly, such as on the order of about fifty (50) to one hundred (100) milliseconds. For example, when industrial backup AC generators are parallel switched, the associated circuit breakers may require that the circuit breaker assemblies switch to their closed or ON positions relatively rapidly so as to actuate the circuit breaker to its ON position in a relatively short time. While there are certain circuit breaker stored energy operator accessories that may provide this feature, it is believed that they may be more complicated, may also be more expensive and may not have the features discussed herein.